A Different Road
by juliasejanus
Summary: AU with the opening of Star Trek 2009 as a beginning. Central core of the story is Tarsus IV. James Tiberius Kirk survives despite being on the execution list.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up his mother, Winona Kirk, had always been distant, acting like she didn't want to know Jim. Jim's older brother thought of the new arrival as an extreme nuisance at best and at worst he blamed Jim for being there when George Jr would have preferred his dad any day. Winona clung to her first born as they shared their grief. Jim was always an outsider in his own family. By the time Jim was four, Winona had remarried, a local farmer who had a passing resemblance to the perfect George. Winona had quickly grown restless and had re-enlisted in Starfleet; returning to the stars as a technician on the USS Constellation, leaving her sons with their new Uncle Frank.

Jim was a bright lonely boy, with a desperate need for approval and affection, so he did everything Frank instructed him to do. Following Frank around the farm, watching him fix things, helping out. George hated the fact Jimmy called him Sam, because in Jim's mind George was his father not his older brother. George Jr was the bane of Jim's existence, he spent his time trying to get Jim into trouble with Frank, but mostly only getting into trouble himself. The sporadic instances of his mother coming back to Iowa on leave were painful and confusing for Jim as Winona never believed Georgie would do anything mean, bad or disruptive and she always blamed Jim. Frank tried his best to raise the boys, but he worked full time on his farm. He always let his temper show just a bit to much. The boys were fed enough, mostly sandwiches, soup and various basic replicator fare, and clothed but love and understanding was not on the cards. Jim idolised his older brother following him around, which only antagonised the older boy Jim tried to be good, to be perfect; chores done on time, top of the class at school, tidy room. Nothing was good enough.

The next memorable event in Jim Kirks's life was when Sam, sorry George Jr, Jim's elder brother by five years, left, running away in the late summer of 2243 leaving Jim alone. Sam's parting shot was to dare Jimmy to show that he was a Kirk. Jim's only reference for that was Sam's constant bad behaviour. That's when Jim decided to make his own destiny, he stole George Kirk's antique red Corvette and crashed it into a quarry 11 kilometres from home. The cop had dropped 10 year old Jim back home, Frank had been interrupted beating Jim after the car incident , Frank was arrested with his custody of the Kirk Boy's removed and a period of enforced counselling. Frank had been stupid enough to have been caught in the act by the school psychologist and child protection officers when they called in at the farm. The result of his arrest, Jim was then placed in foster care and he found out how families were meant to operate.

The Kilpatrick's lived 25 kilometres from Frank's farmstead and were loving and supportive, providing understanding and a happy home environment for Jim. He attended a new school and settled in very quickly, a good boy not the troublemaker the foster parent's had expected. The Kilpatrick's even celebrated his birthday, which was a first. Everything went to shit when the Kilpatrick's decided to add Jim permanently to their family and applied to adopt him in late 2244. Then, Winona came home and threw a spanner in the works. The negotiations with Iowa state family services resulted in Jim being ripped from the only truly loving home he had known when it was agreed that Jim would be shipped off world to Winona's cousin and her family, who would be able to provide a stable home environment for Jimmy, while his mom was away saving the universe. No nothing was allowed to tarnish the image of the widow of Captain George Kirk, especially her youngest son.

Things on Tarsus IV proved to be hard work but OK after the awful journey. Not that dissimilar to Iowa. Alice Beckett had met Jim off the shuttle and had immediately noticed that Jim was a poor lost soul, abandoned by his uncaring mother. Who in their right mind sends a twelve year old on his own on a fifteen day interstellar transport with three stop overs. Winona had stated the journey would be character building yeah right. Aunt Alice had had a few choice words with Winona about that after Jim arrived slightly traumatised. Jim settled in and genuinely liked life with Alice, Marcus and their nineteen year old son Flynn. Jim did his chores, ate the fantastic home cooked food and excelled in school. His first year there had been idyllic. Perfect harvest, making friends, settling in. Jim had a home.


	2. Chapter 2

2246

JT was alone for the first time in over 7 months. 7 months since the general order from Supreme Govenor Kodos, had marked JT for death along with everyone else deemed unworthy of food. The populace had been split between the two habitats, alpha for those worthy, beta for everyone else. 7 months since JT and twenty-six other kids had escaped from the community centre. Escaped the madness, when they had dared to choose to survive, defying everyone. Starfleet had found the kids in the forest four days after the relief mission had arrived. Six of the kids had died before Starfleet had relieved the colony on Tarsus IV. Little Cassie had then died in the USS Farragut's sickback on the biobed next to JT's.

JT had been in sickbay almost the entire time onboard the Farragut. Case and Jenna visited him but spent most of his time looking after the kids.

All the survivors were transported to Starbase 5. The kids had been kept on the USS Farragut, separate from the alpha survivors. Those that had had obeyed Kodos orders and handed over family members to the death squads. Not that you were safe at the alpha site, anyone defying the martial law had been killed.

JT had found out that they, those 20 kids, were the only ones on the death list that had survived. It had been a confusing five days for JT as he and two others, who had met Kodos on a school trip, and were part of the small group that could identify the mass murderer. Each of the kids had reported at length to the Starfleet Genocide Commission. Then the kids started their slow repatriation to families across the Federation. After 8 weeks, no one had come forward to claim JT or Case.

JT had been so bored, at least on Tarsus school had been interesting. Hoshi had been a great teacher, pushing each child to excel, even the losers like JT and Case. They were meant to be studying vids but JT had hacked into the Starbase computer during school study hall. He had effortlessly hacked through to the Tarsus files trying to find Alice, Marcus and Flynn. There in cold words was the date of their execution by Order of Kodos. His family had been killed on Tarsus a few days after the initial beta site Massacre. They had been JT's primary care givers. JT was upset despite the fact they had just handed him over when the list of transportation came. It was only later they found out it was who was to live and who was to die.

Case had led JT back to there accommodation unit and held and comforted his young friend. JT had not cried, he just looked lost. They both knew tears were useless. In the privacy of his room, with Case was warm and close. JT kissed him. The kiss was long slow and deep. Case moved his hand south to palm over JT's hard cock. Sex had been their respite and comfort. Discovering each other. They had not shared themselves often. On Tarsus they had been too tired, exhausted, thirsty and hungry all the time. The older boys and girls saving their energy for raids to steal rations. Case stripped himself and then helped JT out of his clothes. The older dark haired boy spat into his hand. JT lay on his back and let his friend, his brother prepare him. They had fucked several times either in JT's or Case's room, not once being disturbed. Their luck had run out. A casual glance at the security monitor and the alarm was raised. The staff had then forcibly separated the two for inappropriate behaviour. The next thing JT knew Case was going to be shipped back to Earth for psychiatric evaluation after sexual molestation of a minor, Case was 17 and should have known better. No one listened to JT when he protested that he and Case were meant to be together, that they were brothers, family, partners.

JT would not talk to the smarmy therapist about Case, instead he told the therapist of the weeks before Kodos' declaring martial law. The crops had failed, vegetation was dying. The grass brown and the trees were bare. Food was scarse and bartering increased its worth beyond the reach of JT's family. He brought home boxes of rations. They were grateful, not enquiring what JT had done to earn the food. Case and Jenna had done the same for their families. Three kids whoring themselves out to survive.

Study Hall again. JT did not talk to the kids who lived permanently on the starbase, the normal kids who had families who cared and loved them. He scowled at them in their groups of friends, whispering and happy. The security protocols were easy to break. He had easily found Case's transport manefest. JT had decided to leave, he would stowaway and follow Case back to Earth. They would be together, outside of stupid Federation rules. Sex on Orion and Rigel was legal from the age of 12. They would go to either of those places to live. JT scanned the page of script. There was another encrypted file. JT read the words. Case Channing's death was listed, self inflicted asphyxiation. His friend, brother, lover had killed himself on the transport to Earth two days ago. He'd hung himself. JT was alone.

No one on Starbase 5 gave a shit about James Tiberius Kirk, not the teachers, the councillors or the supervisors of the accommodation unit. Hell, he had used study hall to hack into several high security files on five separate occasions and nobody had reprimanded JT or even realigned the subroutines. No, JT had to wait on Starbase 5 for Winona to show up. The USS Constellation was half a sector away. Fuck hanging around. Time to make tracks, there was a big universe out there. JT would find a family again. Someone like Case. Fuck his ever so loving mother. JT had hacked the comm database to discover Winona had been in contact with the medical staff but had not sent nor spoken one word to her youngest son.

JT had stowed away on a Bolian freighter on route to their home planet. Which may, from a logical point of view, be seen to have been a major mistake. The humid atmosphere on board was barely breathable for a human child. Their food was unpalatable and JT only had five standard issue high energy protein ration bars in his pack. The Starfleet alert from Starbase 5 for a stowaway was made 5 hours after the departure of the Bolian vessel. The message ignored by the Bolian Crew. It was another seven days before the Bolian engineer found JT, unconscious and severely ill in a Jeffrey's cube. It was the USS Yorktown who answered the Medical Distress signal of the Bolian Freighter D'N'Taian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris Pike had long since accepted his life was Starfleet. He had left his family and their ideals far behind when he signed up. He had been too ambitious, too focused on getting command to let a relationship have time to develop. He always accepted the down side of his career was that he would have to wait for any chance at a family. He had risen at a spectacular rate from the academy in the dark years following the loss of the USS Kelvin to rogue Romulan attackers to a Captain a mere ten years after his first tour as an lieutenant.

He was on his second year of command on the USS Yorktown when the medical distress call caused them to break off their sensor sweep of the dark matter in system M2543. The small Bolian freighter had discovered a human stowaway in medical distress. The away team had been shocked to find a severely malnourished child with a dangerously high fever. The child had responded well to treatment and on regaining consciousness had escaped the sickbay. Finding the stowaway was a simple complete sensor sweep of all decks. He had hidden himself in the mess hall, and was obviously living off scraps of crew mess trays.

Chris, his CMO and a security detail went down to the mess hall, hopefully to persuade the kid back to sick bay. Under the table by the rear bulkhead, the child was eating a small selection of half eaten scraps. Chris armed himself with a couple of ration bars and an apple for bartering.

Chris crouched down and quietly asked in Standard "Whats your name kid?" Hoping the universal translator would not let them down.

The kid quickly collected his scraps in a fold in his hospital gown and the kid boldly looked straight at Chris. "My name is James Tiberius Kirk, Captain, sir."

An american accent, fifteen lightyears from the nearest starbase or Federation colony. Chris Pike held out the crisp green apple. "Do you want an apple?", The Starfleet captain was sure it was a lot nicer to eat than the stolen scraps the kid had chosen to steal. The CMO had stressed on the way down that his patient needed carefully balanced, soft bland food in small portions not to upset the child's shrunken stomach.

JT stared at the apple and salivated. He had not had an apple since he'd left Earth. The fruit must have been grown on board. Fresh fruit, not replicated. That was worth a lot and Jim had nothing but a meagre pile of food scavenged from crewmen's plates. The boy pondered both man and the treasure in his hand. "I have nothing to trade, unless you want a blow job?" James then stared at the ration bars and bluntly added, "If you want, I'll let you fuck me for those ration bars."

In all his experience Chris Pike had never expected a child to prostitute themselves for food. Where the hell, had this kid been. "I don't want a blow job or sex, James"

"Its Jim. Ok." The kid rubbed his arms as if in remembrance of pain or instilling comfort to goad himself on. Jim made his decision, he wanted that food, and enough ration bars to last a week. "You can do what ever you want but I want five ration bars and the apple."

Chris wondered what James Tiberius Kirk had done in the past to barter for food, to promise anything. "Whatever I want.. OK Jim, Five ratio bars it is."

Jim crawled out, the five a ration bars were quickly stowed into the folded gown and he ravenously ate the apple, eyes never leaving Pike. Waiting for the pain and humiliation to start. Chris stood in a standard non threatening pose, a good distance from Jim arms outstretched in front, palms facing out. "First, sit down, I want you to tell me about yourself." So, Jim told the Captain of the USS Yorktown everything in a flat emotionless voice. Oh yes, Jim Kirk would do anything for rations, he already had.

Chris sat back, finally he had got some sense from all the paperwork concerning James Kirk. The kid had been left in limbo on Starbase 5 and now Starfleet had awarded Chris Pike temporary guardianship of Jim Kirk. He now just had to build a good case to allow Jim to have some security and stability for the future. No more passing the kid around. Jim should have been adopted by the Kilpatrick's end of story. Not the nightmare that the poor kid had to deal with. The CMO had spoken to medical on both the Farragut and at the Starbase. With a proper guardian James Tiberius Kirk could get the specialist psychological care he needed. Winona Kirk had let all at the Starfleet assume she was he younger son's guardian, as his mother; but Winona had signed over guardianship to her cousin Alice Beckett. Lt. Kirk had not reapplied through the proper channels for her son, and Chris Pike had been the first to note the irregularities in Jim's file. Winona had not been a full time parent to either of her son's since 2238. George Jnr was currently at university, an adult. He had finished high school as an emancipated minor. Winona was unlikely to win the up and coming custody battle. She had failed Jim, neglecting him when he needed family most. She had left him in limbo when she should have dropped everything to care for Jim, so he could have been transferred to psychological services back on Earth.

Without any further procrastination, Chris Pike sent off papers for full adoption to the legal office at Starfleet in San Francisco, Pike's planetary home. Jim needed more than just a home, he needed to get well.

Chris heard the soft moans and whimpers of the young man lying on the makeshift cot in the alcove. Just a dream, not a full blown nightmare yet. Jim had moved into the Captain's quarters to release the space in sickbay. With Jim's moving in came the discussion of Jim's future and his potential choices. Staying aboard with Chris was not going to happen. Jim did not want to return to Earth and the CMO's suggestion of schooling and therapy at the Debrenev Institute, ticked all boxes. The Vulcan Institute of Healing there specialised in psychologically damaged minors. There Jim would get one to one tuition, therapy and mind healing. The Vulcan's were both empathic and telepathic. All of Jim's terrors, hurts and insecurities would be dealt with. It would become a home for the boy as therapy would give way to schooling, not to cause any more changes and to provide stability in a nurturing and safe environment. Chis had already time tabled regular leave to spent time with Jim over the next two years.

The older man smiled at the thought of family as he checked on the sleeping teenager. Jim was bright, wild and opinionated. Marek, his CMO, had two teenage daughters and had stated Chris was in for a rough ride. Chris did not think so, in many ways Jim was already an adult. He just needed time to heal. There was little parenting to do, just be there, explain everything, keep your promises and never back down. The Captain had surprised himself by making a monumental, life altering decision very easily.


	4. Chapter 4

2250

Jim vaguely remembered his mom going to San Francisco when he was very young, She and Sam had been guests for the Memorial Day service. Thinking about it it must have been the year she re-enlisted in Starfleet, Jim's 4th birthday. Now it was Jim's birthday on the 18th anniversary of the Destruction of the Kelvin. Starfleet always made a big deal of it. This year, the miracle baby of the USS Kelvin, Jim Kirk, was laying the wreath at the USS Kelvin memorial at Starfleet headquarters.

The seventeen year old Jim Kirk, had recently arrived with Christopher Pike from the Vulcan Colony on Debrenev III on the USS Yorktown, looking like a young Vulcan schoolboy including full Vulcan dress, hand woven cap and emotionless demeanor. The rumour mill at Starfleet had been circulating that the younger Kirk had a genius level IQ and had been studying with the Vulcan Academy of Sciences and had arrived home to undertake his college education at the tender age of 17. In fact, the primary objective in coming back to Earth was for Jim to learn how to be a human young adult again and lose the comfort of his emotionless Vulcan facade.

As he entered adulthood, Jim Kirk had become a hopeless suck up to win T'Keleth's approval, she was his primary healer at the Debrenev Institute. His attempts at being the perfect Vulcan son resulted in extreme amusement for the Vulcan healer and her staff. Not that his time there had started like that, oh no Jim Kirk had initially fought like a devil, kicking and screaming at the healers and butting heads with the programme of therapy, running off, playing truant. He had taken six months to settle in. Jim was still proud of his record of 115 demerits in one week. His time at the institute would leave Kirk with a lifelong love of certain Vulcan Foods, music and past times. He regularly could be found in deep Vulcan meditation and had a fantastic vocabulary of Vulcan insults and swearwords. Most of which had been previously directed at him for being a ball of complete disruptive energy at times.

The Vulcan facade for the youngest Kirk was a shocking revelation for most of the Starfleet personnel he met. Those close to Pike, knew that Jim Kirk had received extensive psychological treatment after Tarsus, but the result seemed to have completely brainwashed the teenager. Pike was one of the few Kirk let his facade down for and only in private. Jim Kirk was also a strict vegetarian and had been since he was thirteen, and all attempts on the Yorktown to reintroduce all American and other earth meat based foods, even though replicated, had been completely rejected by him.

The wreath laying had seen Kirk, for the first time acknowledge his birth father and his sacrifice. The media also got a look at the young man who symbolised hope and the future of Starfleet after those dark days of an unprovoked attack on the science vessel. Mostly through the guidance of Chris Pike, Jim had got to know his father George Kirk, as Jim's mother had never discussed George with him. At least, Sam had memories of George Kirk, all Jim had a mixture of hero worship and resentment. Chris PIke had known his birth father well enough to call him a friend and had mentored him during his first voyage as a ensign, on cadet placement.

At the ceremony Jim had been introduced to many of the great and good within Starfleet but it was one man who he wanted to know. James Tiberius Kirk met Admiral Jonathan Archer for the first time. The blond haired young man stood apart from the networking and the polite conversations in his best tunic and leggings, a black cap hiding his blond hair. Jim watched the old man. Hoshi had told amazing stories of this man and the first Starship Enterprise. That old woman had made the journeying to the stars seem like wanderlust. Jim had travelled, always alone. The crew sounded like a family. Jim had grown to admire and be attached to Chris, his father in all but name. Jim had wanted to drop the name Kirk but Christopher Pike had told Jim to honour the father he had never known nor met. It had been Jim's introduction to Starfleet politics. The name of a Starfleet hero would open doors for Jim, the elite would want to know and to mentor Jim. Pike, like Jim's father had only hard work and total commitment to pave their way. Jim had a legacy to live up to.

Jonathon Archer stretched his back and smiled as a young Vulcan approached him. It was only when the boy started talking with the distinctive tones on an American boy did Jon Archer realise this was Captain Pike's adopted son.

Jim confessed to Archer that he had known and greatly admired Archer's friend and comrade Lt. Commander Hoshi Sato. The linguist had been a part time teacher on Tarsus, a favourite of Jim's. Jim then told the detailed story of Hoshi had mentoring Jim, praising his drive and love of learning, giving him special projects to complete. The the tale grew darker and the teenager told the admiral of the horrific details of the mass murder on Tarsus IV, where the old, the infirm and the young were surplus to requirements. How Hoshi's had duped the guards, sacrificing herself. Hoshi had been instrumental in starting the game of hide and seek at the community hall which had been used to cover for the children escaping into the ventilation ducts and to freedom. Case and JT has seen Kodo's guards leave the building and then burn it to the ground with all the residents of the beta settlement still inside, none the wiser that the kids had escaped. Archer with a heavy heart had processed all that this child had suffered and that twenty children hd survived a death squad due to her. Jon had then introduced Jim Kirk to bourbon and the human idea of honouring the dead by getting drunk. Jon then told many stories of Hoshi and their time together on the Enterprise to the young Kirk boy. Jim connected to the old man.

Chris Pike had not been amused at finding his son giggling and completely wasted after drinking several glasses of good Kentucky bourbon. For Jim Kirk and Jon Archer, it was the start of a long friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

2255.41

The Ideal Starfleet Canditate was studious, outgoing and responsible. The scene that greeted Captain Christopher Pike at the Bar at Riverside Iowa showed none of these qualities. Cadets were brawling and the rest were egging them on. The Bar was always busy with construction workers, locals and visitors. Pike would have fun handing out punishments to every Cadet here.

A loud, piercing shrill sound cut through the din of the bar and immediately caused all activity to cease.

Chris looked at the bloody mess sliding onto the floor, recognising his son as the victim of the four burly Cadets. He had difficulty trying to comprehend how Jim got into a fight with four Starfleet Cadets while waiting for his father to pick him up.

All the cadets were at attention, when Jim slurred, "Hey Dad, you can whistle really loud, you know that"

Christopher Pike ignored his son's comment and shouted "Outside. All of you. Now!"

Jim was definitely drunk, not surprising as he had finished his last 10 hour shift at Starfleet Riverside that evening and had been having a farewell celebration with his workmates, all of whom had gone back to accommodation in preparation of the 6am start for the day shift in five hours time. Jim had worked part time as a Construction Technician for the two years while he had been studying at Iowa State Uni. At 22, Jim had just graduated with his master's, a highly classified thesis on the programming of warp core plasma energy flow containment fields. At least, it was only four minutes to medical at Starfleet Riverside Engineering Base. Pike had not missed this aspect of living with his son. Jim had hated his one semester at High School. He had studied hard at Berkley and gotten a job in a maintenance yard at the Space Dock. His son had gotten a reputation of having disreputable friends and partying hard. Pike wanted to blame Jon Archer but Jim was always respectful and never really crossed the line with his father. Jim was Jim, and he always wanted Chris' approval, even with the high jinx his son favoured, always pushing his personal boundaries and exploring humanity. Jim had never picked fights but he had a habit of speaking bluntly, which just rubbed some people up the wrong way.

Captain Pike, Head of Recruitment at the Starfleet Academy passed the group of exiting cadets to pick the blond young man off the floor.

Outside, Lt Deborah Sandiago started the process of enquiry on how the group of first and second year cadets had managed to be such a disgrace during a privileged overnight trip to Starfleet Riverside Engineering to see the construction of the new Enterprise.

Jim was hoisted to his feet, sat down and after a quick check up, Pike then half walked and half dragged the bloody concusssed Jim Kirk out into the parking lot to the waiting transport. Jim smiled at the neat line of cadets getting chewed over by Santiago. As he was helped into the vehicle he waved at the few cadets looking at his way.

...

Fuck, Jim felt like he had been run over. Hung over, two hours sleep and the sedative medical had shoved into him was not helping. Sedatives made him talkative and things tended to slip out. Little embarrassing details. Jim had a growing list of misdemeanours that he did not want Chris to find out about, like the bungee jumping incident the morning before graduation. Jim didn't think Pike knew about that. Four years of intense therapy meant Chris knew most of Jim's darkest moments, but he still had secrets. Chris had jokingly dared him at the medical centre to resubmit his application to starfleet academy and complete his doctorate at Berkley at the same time. Jim loved a dare. Boarding the shuttle at 07:20 Jim had stated he would do it in three years while on command fast track - oh yeah no sweat.

Seated in the empty cabin, his eyes closed concentrating on the fact his face felt like a slab of tenderised meat, newly regenerated bone still hurt like a bitch for a few days. Meat, why had he thought about meat. Now he felt sick, leaning forward deep breathing exercises, he heard Chris came back and he smelt a waft of divine spiced tea. Chris was not alone, probably with one the cadets, Jim guessed from the sight smell of stale beer in the vicinity, and Chris had definitely not been drinking. Even if Jim's behaviour should have driven him to it.

"Cadet Giotto wishes to speak with you, Jim."

Jim sat up, his hand stretched up to take the tea. Eyes still closed as he took a sip of the steaming brew. Pike turned and returned to the cockpit. Jim could almost bet Pike's head was shaking.

A deep voice stumbled over words "…Arhh..uum.." cough "I want to apologise for starting the fight last night. I shouldn't have hit you." Jim opened his eyes and looked at the Cadet, ahh Cupcake from last night. Yeah ok to beat the farmboy for daring to speak to Miss Super Hot Cadet to a pulp, but not the cocky asshole who turned out to be Captain Pike's son.

"Not your fault, I kinda deserved it for calling you cupcake. I might have had more luck last night trying to pick you up rather than Cadet Uhura. No hard feelings." Jim held out his hand. and Giotto looked puzzled for a second, probably processing the fact Jim had made a pass at him and then shook Jim's hand.

"Umm, Captain Pike says we're going to be class mates." continued the bemused Cadet Giotto, trying to make conversation.

"Been bragging already. I only agreed to enlist 7 minutes ago." Jim smirked thinking of Chris' dare. "Did you get me the tea?"

"Yeah, Lt. Santiago told me you liked the Vulcan stuff. Kind of a Peace offering." Giotto looked nervous.

"Thanks, gratefully accepted. Yeah I like Vulcan tea. As well as bourbon and beer. You should try the crude oil quality coffee Chris.. I mean Captain Pike drinks. I think he's on his third cup."

A load voice from the front states. "Yeah all thanks to you son. All thanks to you." Christopher Pike was not happy about how little sleep he had last night. Normally his father worked on one cup of coffee before drinking water or juice. Pike did all things in moderation. Jim always managed to throw a spanner into his dad's careful routine.

Cadet Giotto nervously laughs then with a quiet "Right, see you later" before going to sit next to his friends, the other trio in last nights/this morning debacle.

Kirk quietly finishes his tea as the cabin fills with cadets, workers and officers on their on their way to Starfleet headquarters. Jim smiles as Uhura sits across from him, she smiles back and then rolls her eyes. The ensign checks the cabin, and kindly taking the empty cup in preparation for take off. Pondering whether to start meditating, Jim straightens his posture, softly presses his fingers together and begins softly chanting in Vulcan under his breath.

"You speak high Vulcan!" in exclaimed a female in a bossy imperious tone. Ahh the lovely Cadet Uhura. Xeno liguist exordinaire. Meditation interrupted.

"_Affirmative, I was fortunate to complete my school education on the Vulcan Colony at Debrenev._" Jim answered in pitch perfect emotionless Vulcan. Good bending of the truth there. Next Jim guessed he would follow with that his foster mother worked there. T'Keleth was more of a mother than Winona ever was. However, Uhura was probably smart enough to know you weren't educated at the Debrenev Institute but rather re-educated to be productive members of society not complete and utter nutcases.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the Ensign pushing a dishevelled looking man into the cabin. The new arrival completely absorbed Jim's attention with his sarcastic droll nihilism at the ensign and then at himself. "I may throw up on you kid."

The flight to San Francisco was looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim Kirk had originally planned on applying for Starfleet two years previously, after he had finished his undergrad degree at Berkley. The perfect progression as he graduated at the top of his class. He had applied to the summer pre-entry classes, as a pre-emptive course of study for prospective engineers. He had however contracted Dressarian fever in early July, which meant a week in ICU and a further five weeks as an invalid and an automatic deferment to enter Starfleet on medical grounds. Jim had not taken this well, without consulting Chris, he had applied and been selected by the Starfleet funded warp engineering research faculty at Iowa State with the additional bonus of on site work experience on the Enterprise as she as constructed. He had left immediately, as soon as he was cleared medically fit, for a new life independent from his father and away from his failure to follow in Chris' footsteps. His carefully planned career path thrown out of the window. Jim Kirk had gone back to his roots in Iowa.

Two days after arriving back in San Francisco, Jim Kirk's application had been processes and he had his interview for entering Starfleet Academy. Normally a grueling test of a prospective entrants personality proved to be a surprisingly pleasant experience that afternoon. If only because Jim knew he had thrown a curve ball to the two psychologists, and two starship captains reviewing him by his unexpected answers. They all had obviously read his file and had formed pretty strong opinions about him.

The academic and life goals questions had been easy. Jim was flexible, if command was out of the question, he'd settle for engineering or even science. He had grown to love his work at Riverside with the constant technical demands and work crew camaraderie. He'd prefer a starship, but Starfleet also offered work on various vessels and shuttles, deep space arrays, starbases, planetary work crews, even teaching or outreach were possibilities.

Jim had then answered questions on his worst experience.. obviously they thought he'd pipe up about Tarsus and the emotionally devastating aftereffects; but no. Three months ago, an accident at Riverside involving his teammate Mike had sent him back into therapy and was currently fueling his nightmares and insomnia. It had been a tragic accident. A five day testing of the port side plasma conduits had been successful. No live plasma tests were undertaken with construction crews in the vicinity. A small design flaw had allowed plasma to settle, which had been left in situ after the test had been completed and remained undetected as the work crews returned. The plasma had eaten through the superstructure and rained down on Jim and Mike, where they were testing the integrity of the force fields on the tertiary jeffery's tubes. The safety systems had kicked in milliseconds after the breach but the plasma had hit Mike, cutting through the man killing him instantly right in front of Jim.

They asked Jim about his difficult first few months in Iowa Uni. His academic record showed a noted blip in his normal full on attitude to learning and work. His patchy performance was not down to homesickness as they had assumed after leaving San Francisco and the comfort of living with Chris. His communications to Chris had increased in frequency during this period and had been at various times both day and night. Jim had lived with Chris full time since he had been 16. Chris initially had taken a teaching post at Starfleet Academy on a reduced work load to help Jim get settled in.

No, Jim had fallen in love with a visiting exchange student. It was doomed from the start, Thessa was a Vendari, a species almost completely physiologically non compatible with humans. Jim had begun to correspond regularly with Chris again in the vain hope of useful dating advice. She was empathic, and had thought Jim's attentions were sweet. They had shared poetry and love notes, he had sent her wildflowers and their dates had been spent star watching listening to Vulcan music and holding hands. They had discovered a round about way of making love through masturbation and the connection through empathy. A sexual experience with no touching of your partner but far more personal as feelings and sensations were shared. She had left as scheduled, with a warning that she was planning to be bonded and that Jim should find a bond-mate among his own species. During the initial courtship and eventual relationship, Jim had barraged Chris with a million stupid questions regarding girls and dating in question, as Jim had no idea of how to have a steady relationship. He told Chris every stupid detail of their love life, even asking Chris's opinion of poetry, and finally the absolute devastation of the break up, when Chris had helped pick up the pieces of Jim's shattered heart.

They asked what Jim would do if his application was rejected or if he flunked out. Well, he was also studying at Berkley. So, further research, maybe teaching. He would hopefully get his doctorate and wait to see what the future offered.

Did he see himself having a family? That was a loaded question that one considering Jim's non relationship with his own biological mother and brother. Jim skirted the issue. He admitted he did not plan on having a mutually inclusive relationship while at the academy, but he never planned on having one previously, you just fell in love. He did not see himself settling down, marrying. Truthfully, the thought alone terrified him. In retrospect, he knew that if he had married Thessa, it would have most likely have been a monumental disaster. He might meet someone and fall in love tomorrow, or maybe he already had, who knows.

Whatever the panel were expecting it was not the Jim who had turned up. They had expected an emotionally distant, potentially violent and to some extent damaged young man with a clingy relationship with his adoptive father. No, Jim's childhood experiences were in the past. His disruptive and impulsive escapades were within the normal range for a teenager/ young adult.

….

Cadet Kirk had been at basic training for three weeks. He had gotten fit, had a perfect uniform, boots and locker, drill and attendance record. He ate the replicated slop handed out at every meal time, every last bit and unlike the rest of the newbies he does not complain or leave any. The only difference is that Kirk's slop is just that slop, as a complete vegetarian the replicator just handed out a soup-like protein supplement, rather than the 'can you guess what food its meant to be' the other cadets eat. The only exception was that Kirk had swapped his dessert for a high protein snack bar every evening. Most of the other cadets and instructors had him down as a complete oddball for his eating habits alone.

Jim Kirk liked having back up plans and collecting rations was always a good start to any back up plan and he had got quite a stack in his daypack already. Kirk knew that the final assessment was a real bitch. Desert, long hike and under live fire with active capture teams after you. That was no sweat. Kirk knew what to expect. He had been there and done that.

Drill sergeant Deke Marshall watched the Kid. Kirk was like an old soldier. Spot on aim. No qualms about phys ed, shit repetitive jobs, being shouted at. Hard as nails, definitely not going to be one of the fifty percent of recruits that quit during the short sharp shock. Kirk was on command fast track but had chosen to start his academy stint with the grunts, future marines and security. Most officer cadets chose a short shift as ensign onboard ship, space station or as an intern planet side at headquarters. No Jim Kirk was doing Starfleet his own way - the hard way. Marshall liked the Kid. Shit he till had nightmares about the meeting the kid on the Yorktown. Chris Pike had asked him to watch over his son. Not that the Kid needed it. His genes showed through. He was a Starfleet natural. Deke had already bet fifty credits Kirk would make command within five years of leaving the academy beating Pike's record.

Kirk and five others found themselves with their day packs - 2 litres of water, four ration bars and fifty clicks to get to their objective across the Mojave. Kirk had volunteered as team field medic, extra weight but he had a tricorder, first aid kit and an emergency communication beacon. An additional bottle of water had been stashed with his extra rations. His team would finish, be alert and break records. No sweat. He had observed everyones kinks and weakness. He could guess what the line of site approach was a no-no. A 12 km detour would bring his team to the rear of the command post, and he knew just how to reprogram the emergency medical tricorder to break through any defensive shields.

Two starfleet personnel were hostages; on their knees, hands placed behind their heads, in front of the small command post signalling the abrupt unscheduled end of the exercise, 17 hours after the cadets were dropped.

The Shuttle from Starfleet headquarters landed to assess the unauthorised take over of the command post station to see that a Cadet was making his mark in a manner he was going to proceed - not just survival or passing, but winning. Take what everyone expects and give another 50%. The point of the exercise was survival and reaching the end post not capturing it.

Commander Mitchellson, formerly a young lieutenant on the Farragut, had been flown in for the potential hostage negotiation. He cooly looked at the new recruit with the commandeered laser rifle in hand, standing over two kneeling seasoned veterans, with a cocky grin on his face.

Rifle was then placed to attention and the kid gave a perfect salute. Mitchellson suddenly realised he had seen this young cadet before, as a young kid, skeletal and defiant on Tarsus IV. At least this time the rifle was powered down and not set to maximum disruption like last time.

The specialist negotiator smiled and saluted the Cadet "I see JT has joined Starfleet."

"Yes sir, commander. I thought I should come and shake things up a bit. No point taking part unless you can win." Jim had recognised the officer. It was no wonder the commander was a diplomat, Jim and Case had almost fried the man when he had dared approach their hiding place on Tarsus. The two kids treating all adults as the enemy. Not trusting the uniform alone, appearances were not to be trusted.


	7. Chapter 7

Life at Starfleet Academy had grown on Leonard McCoy, the class load was a dream compared to med-school. He would make it to Medical Officer in three years even working five shifts a week at Starfleet Medical. His record as a practicing physician was exemplary. Starfleet was bending over backwards to accommodate him. After the stress of the last year it was welcome. His wife had managed to alienate him from his friends and family. He had been persecuted for putting his profession before her. He had spent all his free time with his daughter Elouise. His bitch of a wife had found a politically and socially adept new beau and then used his influence to destroy all Leonard held dear. Starfleet was a new start. He did not have to worry about anyone else anymore. He could see his daughter one weekend a month, here in San Francisco. He tried to keep positive and as a first year he had to earn passes off base. It meant no access to drink. Better for his health overall. He worried about the more technical and physical aspects of training but he would not blow this. New life, new friends and outer space by the time Elouise was at junior high. God, He was doomed.

It was mid morning and Leonard went back to his room only to notice a couple of bags next to the spare bed. After four weeks here, he had a roomie. It was then that a tall, slim young man exited the bathroom only wearing a towel.

"Hi there, Bones. I promise to tidy up. I just got here. I was in Barracks at Paulo Alto, got transferred back this morning."

Bones? Then McCoy connected the shuttle journey and his long diatribe about his wife, ex-wife, taking everything except his bones in their divorce settlement to the kid sat next to him. "It was Jim, wasn't it." The older man shuddering at the thought of the shuttle journey from Riverside to San Francisco. He also remembered an earlier encounter with a shocked young man with plasma burns at the Riverside Clinic where McCoy had picked up temporary work. The Kid was a contractor at Starfleet Riverside, who had been injured. Another worker, Jim's friend, had died.

Jim Kirk was pulling on clothes with no embarrassment, even though he was in full view of a practical stranger in the room, but just returning from barracks would explain that.

"Yeah, Jim Kirk. Command Track/Engineering cadet." The blond guy smirked and held out his hand.

With a firm shake of their hands, the doctor replied with "Leonard McCoy, Medical Cadet."

"Cool, I saw you were being mentored by Dr. Leago. He was my physician when I lived with my dad. He did my medical personally when I enlisted. Great doctor, saved my life two years ago, I got Dendrassian fever. I know people don't get Dendrassian fever with the vaccine and all, but I lived on a colony in my teens and missed my shots. I seriously poorly for a couple of months afterwards. It wiped me out completely." Jim was busy putting his stuff away as he talked. "You should read my medical file, its interesting, to say the least." At that Kirk's pad bleeped incessantly. "Gotta run, I have an appointment with my mentor about coursework and stuff. See you later."

With that Leonard McCoy became Bones.

...

According to the Starfleet literature, Admiral Jonathan Archer sat on the High Command in an advisory capacity only. Officially it was an honourary position. For those in the know, Jon Archer was still very much a working Admiral with a remit ensuring Federation Security, he oversaw Black Ops and Dirty Dealing, while looking like a kind, wise old man.

Jim Kirk was shown straight through to the Admiral's spacious corner office, with its panoramic views over the Pacific and the Space Port in the distance.

Jon Archer sat down and pointed to his wall cabinet "Help yourself to Bourbon, Jim. Its going to be a long meeting."

"Sure thing, Handsome" Jim went straight to the bar and poured two glasses. He handed one to the Old man before sitting on the left hand of the three seats in front of the Admiral's desk. "This meeting is not strictly kosher, is it?"

"No." stated the Admiral simply. At this a pad was thrown at Jim who deftly caught it and began to read. The young man then drank the liquor in his hand and went for a fill up.

The article Jim read had been a technical paper produced by the late and very insane Doctor Ven Drask detailing his very classified work on shield modulations to allow for cloaking of objects. In the last forty years, he had been the closest to getting the technology to work in Federation ships but there were major problems. The shield generators worked too hot, outside of operational parameters and all accepted safety protocals. The field modulations between phasing caused the most problems. Migraines, strokes and induced psychosis were the known side affects. The good Dr. Drask had poisoned his fellow scientists in a fit of paranoia. His two assistants had died. Two subsequent projects had failed when serious injuries had marred the project.

"You think outside of the box, Jim. You proved that with your work on plasma fields." Archer looked at Jim closely, knowing he would be well within his rights to refuse this project.

Jim snorted. Then the cadet read his proposed course schedule and then laughed. "You want me to teach Advanced Warp Theory and Mechanics?" The final year compulsory course for future chief engineers.

"Says the guy who practically rewrote the subject courtesy of your work at Iowa. We reengineered both the Farragut and Enterprise based on your thesis. So you get to teach it, subject to all of the students signing the confidentiality security agreement." Archer continued with " All the ships in the fleet are scheduled for re-modifications either by reprogramming within current engineering parameters of rebuilds where practical. It won't just be cadets on your course for the next three years. All serving Engineers will be taking it"

The Admiral was not telling Jim anything he did not already know. The Enterprise is going to be at least 20% faster and with greater shield capabilities and was now only six months behind schedule due to upgrade and redesigns. "OK..OK.. I get to teach... but this doctorate proposal is not something Berkley will agree to."

"I have that covered. Your PhD thesis will be through the Vulcan Academy of Sciences. The first ships to be shielded will be Vulcan not Starfleet, if of course you get it to work."

"Is it an automatic fail if I don't?" queried the young man.

"No, do your best. If you can't get it to work with our technology, well we cannot in all good faith subject our crews to the risk that faced by our counterparts under the Klingon Empire."

Jim scrutinized the old man over that enigmatic statement, "Can I read the intelligence reports about those findings?"

"Sure, if you do the project." Admiral Archer finished his drink, knowing the young genius would take the bait. This was a serious amount of work for a full time doctoral student, never mind one undertaking a cadet's course load as well. Luckily Jon knew Jim would pass the practical, science and engineering courses without needing to go to lectures. Law, languages and ethics were another easy A for Jim. The kid had not been wrong in stating command fast track in three years not five years and a PhD. If anyone could handle it Jim Kirk could.

Archer having won the research outline then carried on "I've talked to all the course tutors about your individual requirements. Most fist year courses, just do the final exam or the project and hand it in. You'll need to timetable in one seminar at most. You have an out on the second semester ethics course as a survivor of Tarsus, you won't need to do those sims and Lt. Commander Spock has already passed you for Beginners, Intermediate and Advanced Vulcan Language and Culture."

"Oh that means I can take Klingon." Kirk went through his schedule on his pad, blocking out time where needed.

"That was not the idea, but take Klingon as extra credit if you want. I want you to meet a couple of people, they should be here in about 5." Archer got up and went to the window to stare at the space port.

"Thanks for the Bourbon, now they'll know I've been drinking." Kirk finished his drink and washed up both his and Archer's empty glasses.

"They're used to me, so they won't mind. Seren is a Vulcan scientist who has had dealings with the Klingon Empire. He knows the most about their ships capabilities but not much about cloaking systems. He will be your liaison at the Vulcan Academy of Sciences. My other guest is Commander Niall McCalley, he's black ops and has an interest in this tech. If you need dubious stuff he'll get it".

Kirk stared at Archer, "So I'm not allowed to use my contacts."

"Only if McCalley approves."

"Sure thing, Boss. If I'm doing this for the Vulcans. I'm going to have to know their plasma relay schematics."

"Thats where Seren comes in. When you need to know, he'll let you know. Work on the theory then get it to work in the lab, then a shuttle then maybe something larger."

"Lab?" inquired Kirk.

"Basement of the Cochrane Building Lab 003. Reprogamme the security protocols. I want no one from Starfleet to be able to have a sniff in there."


	8. Chapter 8

Bones woke at 6, to see his room-mate return very sweaty from a serious workout. Jim used the sonic shower and dressed quickly. Bones accompanied Jim to the mess hall in silence. The boy was reading his pad seeming oblivious to his companion or his surroundings. At the replicators Jim ordered an tea and two ration bars before taking an apple from the basket of fresh fruit. Leonard McCoy had a bagel and coffee, stealing glances at the hard working cadet beside him.

The looming shadow of Captain Pike, caused the doctor to stand to attention only to be motioned to sit again.

"Jim... Jim! Cadet Kirk!" exclaimed a stern officer to the wayward cadet.

"Yes, Dad" Kirk looked up at Pike's not amused face and jumped up to salute. "Apologies, Captain."

"This is your breakfast?"

"Yes Sir." said Kirk who continued to stand to attention.

The Captain picked up Kirk's pad and wrote a quick note. "I know you are at Medical today. You are on probation regarding your eating and sleeping habits. This is not a nutritional meal. You did not eat lunch nor dinner yesterday. Do not skip meals Cadet."

"Yes Sir."

"Hell Jim, how did you survive living in Iowa on your own without either dying of malnutrition or developing scurvy!" stated a clearly pissed off father.

At this Cadet Kirk relaxed and ate a big bite out of the apple and grinned.

Pike was not going to loose the argument and ordered the next passing member of security, "Ensign, get Cadet Kirk here a bowl of Oatmeal with honey and stand over him until he eats it all."

Jim scowled. His dad always did play particularly dirty when concerned about Jim's health. Jim had had a good team of friends who had made sure he ate at Riverside. He knew he studied too hard, and had a tendency to eat ration bars, but he did like ration bars.

Bones watched Jim eat the large bowl of oatmeal, as the Ensign had told him to oversee his fellow cadet. "You're at medical today, I'll walk with you my shift starts at 7."

"Thanks Bones." Kirk shoveled in the last spoonful of congealing breakfast. "Uhh.. give me real homemade oatmeal any day. My cousin Alice made the best oatmeal, nothing like the replicated stuff. Well lets get today over with."

"I know, home cooked food, nothing beats it. Neither of us will be seeing any for the foreseeable future."

Bones left to get into his work clothes, in the medical centre he was a Doctor first.

Jim was shown into a cubical, not looking forwards to the full day of test and scans ordered by Admiral Archer to act as a control for the duration of his special project. Dr Leago came in with two nurses.

"OK Jim, we'll start with a full physical examination. Go behind the screen and strip."

At 16:00, Jim was released. Full Psychological and Physiological reports had been compiled. The note on file placed by his father meant his replicator usage and sleep patterns were being monitored by medical. Sucked to have your dad as Head of Recruitment, breathing down your neck.

The Class at 17:00 was Federation and Starfleet History, a compulsary class. Bones sat next to Jim. The Doctor took careful notes and Jim worked at his pad seeming ignoring the lecturer. At the end Jim, went to talk to the course tutor, handing over his pad. Bones was curious to the nature of the exchange and stayed to observe.

"Well, Cadet Kirk. That looks to be in order. You have passed the course. I take it you'll be taking the second year coarse on law and ethics instead this year."

"Thats my plan. My timetable leaves little room for manoeuvre, so thanks for letting me just do the exam."

"My pleasure. I wish all my students were as easy to instruct. Please read the course books for my senior classes as well. Pass the exams and you need not take the lectures."

Bone watched as Jim read through his ethics course material before sighing as his pad told him it was time to sleep.

The medical man watched Jim lay down, but asked "If your pad wasn't programmed for sleeping and eating period, would you just work through?"

"Well, Yeah. Eventually you just hit a wall, normally after 3 to 4 days then I'd sleep for 14-16 hours, gorge myself stupid and start again. I did that at Iowa, well not on work days. Three weekend 10 hour shifts had set meal, recreation and sleep periods. But the rest of the week I worked full on. You're not going to tell on me to Chris are you?"

"No, but I will sedate you if you work yourself to exhaustion" added the Doctor in his no-nosense work voice.

"Urgh, you play by the same rules as Dad. Not fair. Do these rules include cramming before exams".

"Eat regularly and not just ration bars and there is some leeway. I already survived Med school and being an intern, where longs hours and not enough sleep were normal. I guess the same applies for here. Wake me up when you get up at five, I have an early start tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Bones."

Work carried on in the same vain, Kirk seemed to be a mass of energy, always working. It was Friday night, three weeks in when Kirk asked Bones if he had earned a pass to leave base. When the doc nodded, Kirk smiled. "I'll take you to one of my old haunts down near the Space Port. Dress down, and remember to hide your Starfleet id and comm if you want to make it back here unharmed." Strictly speaking you were meant to wear uniform off base but it wasn't strictly enforced.

The street was narrow and dark, the street and buildings hailing from the early 22nd century Space Port, now the area was distinctly seedy and run down. The dark bar had one sign partially illuminated with japanese characters. If Bones had been on his own he'd have passed the place by, Hell he would not even have come into this area.

The bar stilled as Bones entered, Jim KIrk came in and practically shouted "Hi Guys, You miss me."

With that all activity in the bar continued ignoring the two new arrivals. The bar man pulled a pint of Guinness for Jim. Before asking "Whats your poison, Stranger"

"Nikki, this is Bones. Bones ..NIkki. Bones is a doctor so he likes his sauce. Hit him with some of your decent bourbon. We sat and drank moonshine on the shuttle from Riverside to San Francisco."

Bones nodded, acknowledging the barman. The two men were similar in age, but Nikki had a tribal tattoo on his chin and was probably Maori, if Bones had to take a guess.

"Finished working as a Construction Tech? Smiley would take you back in a heartbeat and at least three freighters need engineers. Thats if you're looking for work."

"Oh I'm doing a few things for Jon Archer. He's keeping me busy." smirked Jim knowingly.

Nikki shook his head and served the drinks "Hey Jim, Brandon was in last week looking for you. His hunk of junk is out for another three weeks. Look him up. I'm sick of him complaining about you high tailing it to Iowa."

Jim snorted "He could have visted me anytime."

"You know Brandon, he doesn't like to leave his ship even to come in here."

Bones had listened in to the conversation before asking "You used to work here?"

"No, Smiley's Engineering. Best place for warp realignments in the Bay Area. I got a job there when I was 17, left when I was 20 to go to Riverside. Working on the new Enterprise was a real treat."

It was then that a small dirty tech interrupted them "I heard you were a doc. Can you take a look at my arm. I don't like leaving Space Dock and the med technician can only do so much."

Nikki with no prompting had placed the bar's med kit on the bar beside Bones. The kit was well stocked and had a dermal regenerator and a medical tricorder in it, both Starfleet issue.

The next few hours passed with various men and women asking for advice or for medical help. Then Jim was dragged to look at somebodies engine. Jim returned to find Bones very drunk indeed as his grateful patients had kept the drink flowing.


End file.
